ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Brun
Charles Brunwulfson (c.1258 - Apr 1341), best known as Charles Brun, was a historical figure made famous for his large role in the Aethelburt Conquests of 1313, which involved the overthrow of the "kingprince" George Arthur III of Wessex. Charles lived most of his life as a peasant and an apprentice slave, employed under King George II, and worked on his plantation. He was born in 1258 during the late reign of King Richard IV to peasant farmers outside of a noble parish in a Frank village. He worked on his father's farm before courting and marrying a wife Elesa in 1275. They bore 5 unnamed children between 1275 and 1288. In November of 1288, his wife and kids were killed during a large ambush by countryside bandits. This hurt him largely. This happened close to the King, George II (who had been coronated in 1285)'s plantation. George got news, and comforted the victim (Charles) by offering him service on his plantation. Brun accepted, legally entering his indentured servantude in January 1289. Only 3 records of Brun's existence exist from 1289 to 1311, and they are latin documents with thorough lists of indentured servants and slaves on King George II's plantation, under his service. In 1311, his famous memoirs was released. Brunwulfson did basic jobs on his plantation as any servant would; rake leaves, clean up the yard, garden, clean the house, feed the horses, etc. Anyone who lived on the King's plantation was very close to the King. Charles knew George II on a personal level and was good friends with him, as was George in general. George II was known for being a nice, generous King who rarely used his own title. He let Charles dine in the house several times and let him slip hours working. In October 1311, during a work break, Charles composed a journal written in latin about his life biography, and a daily journal. This would later become a book and be immensely popular, mainly for characterizing the life of a mere peasant in the early 1300s. 1311 also happened to be the year when the trade routes between Wessex and Turkey were cut off and the empire was conquered. This wouldn't come into effect until 1313. 1312 was known as the "silent year" for many reasons. One is that in late 1311, events leading up to 1313 occurred. Inbetween that time, it was silent. Finally in January 1313, hell broke loose. On 27 January 1313, King George II was mysteriously found dead in his residence. This shocked Charles, however, the King's most closest advisors had not released it to the public. No one but the secret government and Charles knew about it, and if they knew Charles did, he would've been executed. On February 2nd, it was leaked, that the murder of the king was an order by the King's son, Arthur. Arthur was 17 years old, and Charles held him as a baby in 1296, knowing him well. However in 1204, the young boy was shipped off to an apprentice school to learn a trade, as was his siblings. This angered Arthur, who then lusted for power and became evil in his own way. Arthur escaped apprentice school, signed official orders to assassins in a horse parish, and his father was found dead the next day. Arthur remained silent from the 27th to the 2nd. On February 2nd, the news broke and Arthur's name was released as the assassin. By now, Arthur had arrived at the plantation in north Wessex by horse and was ready to ursrup the throne. He immediately took throne, and demanded power. He cut off all allies and trade routes with Turkey, purposely trying to start a war. The peaceful and prosperous reign of George II, his father, was now over. A war was indeed started. Arthur force-drafted all men under 40 into the army. Others were executed. He established a sexual slave chain and put peasants into slavery. This included all the indentured servants on the plantation. Charles was imprisoned and tortured several times in February and March 1313 under Arthur's orders, as Arthur remembered the man from his childhood, and knew he was close to his father. Arthur had prepared the execution order for Charles when Tarlov, Prince of Turkey, son of King Andvarkilov who was warring with Wessex/Arthur, had pen named himself as "Jacob Grimley" and broke Charles out of his prison cell on March 9th. Charles was extremely confused what was going on in the past month, and that the Prince of the country warring with his country saved him, a mere peasant slave. Jacob, 17 years old (Arthur's age), had become close friends with Charles, who was 53, and thought of him as a father. Charles helped care for Jacob, as they adventured through the country and helped establish political reform and rallies. It was a "young man and old man" thing. Their relationship would be documented and made into many movies in the future. From March to November 1313, Wessex and Turkey would have a very large war and many things would change. On November 21st 1313, Jacob and Charles broke into the castle Arthur was in. "Kingprince" Arthur had forcemarried his wife, his childhood female icon, a 39-year-old whore, Bertha of Kent. Bertha was 3-months pregnant by November, 3 months shy of Arthur's 18th birthday. Jacob had successfully killed several guards and made his way to Arthur's chambers to kill him and end the chaos once and for all. Arthur had escaped to the roof of the palace. Charles helped assist him, attacking and sword fighting into the castle. It was a 17-year-old boy and a 53-year-old man fighting alongside each other to save the country, and it wasn't even the boy's country, he was the Prince of another country it was at war with (but he opposed it). On the roof, the famous sword battle happened. From 2:30 to 2:50pm appoximately on November 21st 1313, Prince Jacob and Arthur fought in an epic battle on the roof of the palace on the plantation. Arthur lost when his chest was severed, and was brought to imprisonment, and the country was brought to justice. From November 21st to 29th, the most changes were made by Jacob and Charles. George II's other son, Richard, Arthur's younger brother, who was away on military service, had just returned to see what was going on and to see his father's grave. Jacob officially gave the title of King of Wessex to Richard, who happily accepted. Jacob continued to live with Charles like his own grandson. Jacob's father, the King of Turkey, had banished his son from the country anyway. It remains unknown what happened to Bertha, Arthur's then-pregnant wife. Charles became an author and bought a small parish of farmland. He wrote an entire summary titled "1313", about his life and the Conquest. He refused to be rich and become royal, as it was against his religion and he was not that type of man, though he was good friends with the King. Jacob became high nobility and went on to become a judge of a high court of noblemen in Wessex. He would marry a princess and have 13 children, and die in 1381. He would always respect Charles. From 1313 to 1341, Charles lived in peace on his farm and never remarried. He wrote many books. In April 1341, he died of an early version of the black death. This foreshadowed a new chapter for Europe...the Black Death.. Category:October 21 2014